particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori
The Holy Luthori Empire is a constitutional monarchy on the eastern coast of Artania. To the north is the Bay of Luthor and Ikradon, to the west is Beluzia, and to the south are the United Republic and Hobrazia. History of Luthori Government The Holy Luthori Empire is governed by the Head of State (Emperor), the Head of Government (Imperial Seal-Bearer), His Majesty's cabinet, and the Imperial Diet. Each Duchy is governed by an elected governor, with a Duke that may not be of the Imperial line over seeing everything to ensure things run smoothly. The Monarch The Monarch is the Head of State in Luthori. However during much of the nations history, monarchs have gained and lost control of the duties that come with the job depending on the whether more democratic Diet is formed and rules the nation. The current Imperial line is that of the House of Orange-Villayn (Aldurian-Luthorian). The line decends from the union of Philippe II of Alduria and Mary I of Luthori. However in the year ? the Imperial house will merge with the other claim to the throne, that of of Hulstria. With this personal Union, the Emperor of Luthori will be the Emperor of Hulstria, Alduria and Luthori. Each however will continue to have their own governments. Residences of the Emperor thumb|left|250px|The Imperial Palace, Orange Palace,the Imperial Capital in Fort William The Imperial Palace in Fort William, better known as Orange Palace, has been the primary residence of the Imperial Family since the crowning of William III. Before the crowning of the Emperor, the Palace was the home of the Princes of Orange, and was built by the great-grandfather of William I. However since then many renovations have been done, and especially when the city became the capital, the palace was brought up to date with all the latest technologies. The palace is open to the public for tours and such, even while the Imperial family is staying there. thumb|left|250px|The Summer Palace outside of Oalapo, was the original palace started by Emperor Richard I The Imperial Summer Palace, better known as Oalapiva, was the original main palace complex of the Luthori Emperor's. It was started by Emperor Richard to not just be his palace, but a Government city, where all parts of the government would meet and govern the Empire. However during his long absence while he was on his Crusade, the palace was expanded on by the many Viceroys, who made it their own. It almost became a tradition to expand the palace and make it better than the one before. By the time Edward II took the throne, after Richard was finally deemed to not ever be returning, the palace was transformed into his private house, with many government offices being crammed into the smaller buildings. It would be for that reason, that the palace following the crowning of William III was abandon as the center of the Empire. The Palace was full of corruption and moral decay, that the Emperor deemed the need to build separate buildings for the the government in the capital. However, it would not be until after the War of Luthori Succession that this would happen, with Fort William being named the new capital. Under the rule of Empress Mary, Queen of Luthori, the Palace would be repaired and remade into a historic monument and palace for the Imperial family to stay in when they wished. The palace remains open to the public and is one of the most popular tourist attractions due to is one of kind gardens that were commissioned by William III in honor of his wife Mary. The Imperial Parliament thumb|left|250px| Imperial Parliament buildings located on the Agathion River, in the capital Fort William. Known to most as the Holy Imperial Diet, it is made up of 200 members of Luthori, who are elected from the duchies of homeland Luthori in the Empire. The Emperor is also given a vote in the diet, whose strength is determined by how many votes he gets, and in essence, how many seats he wins. By this option, it allows the people to give him power if they think he should have more, or take it away, if they think he should have less. The Emperor was traditionaly represented in the Diet by the Imperial Court of Luthori, but is currently represented by the Constitutionalist Imperial League. The Representatives in the Diet are elected every 4 years, and serve for a term of 4 years before they again stand for election or reelection. The Imperial Diet is the law making body of the Holy Luthori Empire, and it is through it that the laws of the Empire are passed and debated amongst the lawmakers. The Diet is headed by the Speaker of the Diet known as the Imperial Seal-Bearer. He is the Chief Representative of the Diet, and is responsible for overseeing the affairs of the Parliament, along with supervizing the local assemblies in the Empire's colonies. The Seal-Bearer is also the official representative and envoy of the Emperor. He is appointed by the sovereign and confirmed by the Diet. The head of government is the Prime Minister, who is elected by the Diet along with the other ministers. he must rule with the consent of his cabinet, along with being head of the bureaucracy. Together these two individuals, help run the Empire's homeland, and at the same time, the Empire's many and ever growing domains, colonies, and protectorates across Terra. With the Empire every growing, and the Emperor gaining more and more lands as colonies under Luthori administration, the Diet has decreed, that the colonies shall have their own elected Assemblies and pass their own local laws, while the Empire's laws, those that pertain to the entire Empire, shall be made by the Parliament of Luthori, a.k.a. the Holy Imperial Diet. By doing so that have basically declared virtual representation, however the colonies still mostly rule themselves, thus helping to prevent any repeats of past colonies that have broken away from the Empire. The Imperial Judical System thumb|right|250px| The Imperial Supreme Court, the Old Bailey, in the capital Fort William. *By the Constitution: "The judicial authority shall be vested in a system of courts, both lower and constitutional. These courts shall have absolute power to ensure enforcement of the laws and constitution of the Holy Luthori Empire." The Holy Luthori Empire Judicial system is split into two categories on top of the lower and constitutional ones described by the Constitution of the Empire. Along with that, the system of the Judicial System is one of an adversarial system, with lawyers arguing the case in the courtroom. *Civil Courts *Criminal Courts However, above these is the Imperial Supreme Court, which is the highest authority in the Empire when it comes to the law. However, the Courts are broken down into local courts, regional courts, national courts, and then the Imperial Supreme Court at the top. The Colonies of the Empire follow the same system, with one more before the Central Court, the High Colonial Court, which acts as the local Supreme Court, however cases can be brought to the Imperial Supreme court, if it accepts the case. The Imperial Supreme Court is headed by the Minister of Justice, who leads a panel of 8 others judges (a total of 9) in the Court. The Minister of Justice is declared by the cabinet of the Empire, with the other Judges being appointed by the parties of the Diet proportionaly to the number of seats they have. The Colonial Government Structure Imperial Colonies: *'New Alduria' *'Kingdom of New Yishelem' *'Luthori Raj' Nobility As an empire, Luthori maintains the tradition of a noble class, whence titles of are appointed in recognition to services to the crown. There are both hereditary and non-hereditary (life) peerages. The Imperial Constitution All legislation and political actions undertaken in the Holy Luthori Empire must respect the Imperial Constitution. Imperial Constitution: http://classic.particracy.net/viewtreaty.php?treatyid=1241 Defense and Security The Holy Imperial Military of the Holy Luthori Empire The Luthori Empire has one of Terra's largest defense budget, with defense in Luthori taking up some 10% of GDP. Imperial Office of Foreign Intelligence The Imperial Office of Foreign Intelligence is the organization that deals with all external threats to the Empire. Although it is technicaly a military organization funded by the ministry of defense, it does not answer to the Luthori government, but directly to the sovereign of Luthori. Imperial Office of Domestic Security The Imperial Office of Domestic Seucirty is the organization that deals with all domestic threats to the Empire on a national level. Although it is technicaly a military organization funded by the ministry of defense, it does not answer to the Luthori government, but directly to the sovereign of Luthori. The ODS is divided into many branches: - The Imperial Enforcement Squad '''- Known as simply, Imperial Enforcement to most, the uniformed presence of the ODS is a paramilitary organization responsible for security and police activities and is by far the most visible view of the ODS. - '''The Internal Operations Section - The Internal Section is the ODS' national security organ. It actively engages in intelligence gathering, counterintelligence, counterterrorism and covert operations. Its field of action and expertise typicaly deals with Enemies of the Crown and other risks to national security. The Internal Section is in active collaboration with the military. - The Imperial Recon Section - The Recon Section is the more "civilian" branch of the ODS, dealing with nation-wide criminals. It also maintains very substansive intelligence and counterintelligence operations in all fields. Recon also deals with cyber-.crime Imperial Directorate of National Security The Imperial Directorate of National Security is the assembly of the directors of the ODS and OFI, as well as their staff. Both members of the Directorate are selected and appointed by the sovereign of Luthori, making them answer only to Him/Her. Although technicaly employees of the Ministry of Defense, they are not de facto part of the regular government. Upon consensus of the two directors, the Directorate has the power to designate enemies of the Crown, a special status under Luthori law. Demographics Language The predominant language of the Holy Luthori Empire is Luthori, an Artanian language closely related to Ikradonian, Kundrati and Anantonese. It is an Ergative-Absolutive language, and is notable for its merger of the Superseleyan /u/, /e/ and /a/ sounds into /u/. Hulstrian is an offshoot of Luthori. Ethnicity A staggering majority of inhabitants of Luthori, 92%, are of Luthori ethnicity, a white Artanian ethnicity. Another 3% are of Hulstrian ethnicity, which is very close to Luthori, with a small 5% being of immigrant origins. Religion Luthor is a highly religious society. The Holy Empire is named after the 16th Century Protestant Reformer Dr Martyn Luthor (often translated "Martin Luther" in other languages). Several religions were founded in Luthor: *The Luthori Catholic Church: Catholicism was imported from Al'Badara in the 800s, and quickly spread across the coastal parts of the country. Luthori Catholicism broke from Deltarian Catholicism in the Minor Schism of 2144, under Innocent I. The LCC had relatively good relations with the Islamic community worldwide as compared to other Catholic churches. In 2440, the Third Randamarian Council voted for full communion with Auroria, becoming part of the Selucian Catholic Church. The 4 million who schismed over this proceeded rapidly splinter into smaller and smaller groups; the largest of these at present is thought to be the "One Truth Church", with a flock of ten. *The Traditionalist Lutheran Church: Founded by Elberhard der Stolze in Northminster, the TLC broke away from the Lutheran Church of Malivia. Although the leadership of the church moved to Hutori after the creation of the Luthori Church, it still maintains a large presence in the Holy Empire, as well as the former colonies of Gishoto and Kazulia. *The Luthori Church: In 2132, the government under the Democratic Unionist Party created the Luthori Church as the official state religion. It is organised into two parts, from top to bottom: the High Luthori Church is Episcopal in nature, while the Low Luthori Church is theologically more Reformed and Evangelical, while being organised along Presbyterian lines. (NB Luthori is a direct translation of Lutheran, in the Luthori language.) There are also other minority religions, including Hobrazian Orthodoxy. Significant Religious Buildings and Sites CATHEDRAL OF ST. RICHARD Commissioned by Emperor Philip I, the Cathedral became the main center of all religious authority in the Empire. The Cathedral was designed by Alduria born, but Luthori raised, architect Samuel Francis. With many scenes from the Emperor Richard's great Crusade, and the golden age of Empress Mary I and Emperor Philippe II. It was finished just 3 years before the death of Emperor Philip I, and has the location of the crowning of the Emperors every since then, and the place of all Imperial Religious ceremonies. TEMPLE OF THE DIVINE LORD (Holy Temple of St. Richard, Yishelem, Kingdom of Yishelem) The Temple has been in existence for well over two millennia, but has only recently, during the reign of Emperor Henry I, has it been under the protection and divinity of the Holy Luthori Empire. The Temple, along with its mosaic art work are a one of a kind specimen of ancient religious art and filled with the icons of Christ and the Kings and Emperor's of old. The Temple has become the center or Religious authority in the Kingdom of Yishelem, and has also become one of the top destinations for those that are the most holy in the Empire. Recently reopened after 5 years of rebuilding and restoring the Temple has added a new patron, who some day may earn saint hood, Emperor Henry himself. Economy The Luthori Empire practices a complete free market economy, with no government intervention whatsoever. Inflation is low due to the absence of a central bank and the economy is growing at a high rate. Unemployment is rather high at about 8%, taking an average of the unemployment rate of each Dominion. The GDP at the time of writing (May 2556) was ₤870,317,553,015, of which ₤593,021,376,914 (68.14%) was consumption, ₤161,506,370,943 (18.56%) was government expenditure and ₤115,789,805,158 (13.30%) was investment. The GDP per capita in 2363 was about ₤4894. Media *Radio Free Luthori, a branch of Radio Free Terra, was founded in 2348. *In December of December 2673 the Holy Luthori Empire became the main Headquarters of Radio Free Terra. * Luthori is also the HQ of T.R.P. (Terran Public Radio) *The Williamsborough Herald Sports For centuries the official sport of Luthori was fencing. During the War of Luthori Succession, the official sport was changed to football (soccer), however it soon returned back to the traditional fencing tournaments. Politics The Luthori parliament is known as the Imperial Diet and consists of 200 seats. The current Political Parties of Luthori are: Royal Aristocratic Party, Constitutionalist Imperial League and the Liberal Democratic Party of Luthori. Table accurate as of December 2759, Terran Mean Time. Luthori Luthori